Cat's-Eye Dragon Hatchling R.C.C.:
Cat's-Eye Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. Cat's-Eye Dragon Hatchling R.C.C. The Cat's-Eye Dragon has definite feline overtones, while remaining a dragon in every way, with massive wings and powerful limbs. Yet the dragon has retractable claws and golden, almond-shaped eyes like those of a cat, even the muzzle of the dragon is more blunt and feline in shape with enormous canine teeth, as opposed to the more traditional reptilian dragon jaws. Its scales come in tones of tan, gold, tawny yellow, muted orange with red flecks, to deep crimson and blood red. Tufts of darker fur/hair crown the end of the dragon's prehensile tail, and a mane of matching fur often surrounds its head and neck. The Cat's-Eye Dragon also behaves much like an enormous house cat, napping often during the day and full of vim and vigor at night. They are known for their games of cat and mouse with opponents (including humans) and for their independent and snobbish attitude in regard to other life forms. 159 Attributes: I.Q. 3D6+5, M.E. 3D6+4, M.A. 3D6+6, P.S. 3D6+12 (Supernatural), P.P. 3D6+5, P.E. 3D6+9, P.B. 3D6+6, Spd. 3D6+12 running, but 1D6x10+55 flying. These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 600 years old. At that time the physical attributes increase dramatically. P.P.E.: 2D6x10, +2D6 per level of experience. Horror Factor: 12 M.D.C. Points: 1D4x100+50 M.D.C. +100 M.D.C. per level of experience. On Rifts Earth the Hatchling's skin is an M.D.C. substance that is impervious to normal weapons. (Hit Points: 1D4x100+50 on most S.D.C. worlds, S.D.C.: 5D6x10 S.D.C. +3D6x10 S.D.C. per level of experience. Armor Rating: 11, but is a Mega-Damage creature on Rifts Earth.) Note: Magic, psionics, and Mega-Damage weapons all have full effect. Natural Abilities: Incredible cat-like (its eyes glow in reflected light) nightvision 6,000 feet (1830 m), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, resistant to fire and cold (does half damage, including M.D. fire and magic cold), prehensile tail and can bio-regenerate 1D10 per melee round (1D4x10 M.D.C. per minute). Metamorphosis: A natural ability common to most dragons enabling the character to completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from human being to cat. There are some limitations. The dragon cannot metamorphosize into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and the maximum size cannot exceed the dragon's own. The transformation can last two hours per level of experience. If on or near a ley line or nexus point (within two miles/3.2 km), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all its natural powers and abilities. So a Hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only its appearance. Teleport: 28% +5% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The character can teleport, at will, up to five miles (8 km) away. At the Hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport did not happen. The Hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. Hatchlings can attempt a dimensional teleport at a ley line or nexus at half its usual percentage number. Cat Eye Gaze: Those caught in the transfixing gaze of the Cat's-Eye Dragon are likely to fall under the beast's mystic charm. A charm that allows the dragon to influence, command and control his enthralled victim(s). The victim must look directly in the eye, or eyes of the dragon for this power to take effect. This power does not affect characters piloting robot vehicles and seeing through the eyes of a video monitor. However, most types of power armor and all body armor offer no protection at all; gaze into the dragon's eyes and you may be under his control if that is what the dragon desires. The victim may make a save vs mind control (needing 14 or higher) to resist the dragon's influence. The Cat's-Eye's Gaze enables the dragon to control any individual as long as the command is not morally out of character or repugnant. The Cat's-Eye may issue any commands he feels appropriate to his charmed victim and instinctively knows the charm's limits and its best applications. For example: The dragon might control an opponent and tell him to, "Close your eyes and stand in a corner," or "You are very tired, go to sleep," or, "Those people need your help, go to them and help them", or "That building's on fire, you must go and rescue anybody trapped inside." The closer the command is to the nature and alignment of the victim, the more likely the charmed person is to comply without hesitation. A command like, "Prevent your friends from entering this room," can also be effective, especially if a statement like, "Great danger lies beyond this room, don't let anybody enter," is added to it. The command is an effective one, because it is not abhorrent, nor morally wrong. In fact, it may save lives. The charmed character has not been told to hurt anybody, only to try to prevent them from entering the room. The individual can use whatever methods or degree of force that would be natural for his alignment and based on his relationship with the character he's restraining. On the other hand, a command to "kill" a friend, family member or teammate would instantly break the mind control. Finally, the limit to the number of people the Cat's-Eye Dragon can control is three per level of experience (x10 when an adult). Note that it is difficult (if not impossible) to charm someone in the middle of combat or any intense activity, because the person is too preoccupied and busy fighting and distracted to look the dragon in the eye. The best use of this ability is for subterfuge and covert influence of others. The other limitation is that the charm's effects wear off in just two minutes (8 melee rounds) per level of experience, or when the victim leaves the dragon's range of influence. Range: rye contact to make the initial mind control (50 feet/15.2 m) and then the range of influence is 1000 feet (305 m, triple for an adult). Fire Breath: 3D6 M.D. to a six foot wide (1.8 m) area. The width of the blast enables the dragon to strike several opponents (2-6) simultaneously, if they are huddled closely together. Range: 60 feet (18 m). The fire breath may be used as often as three times per melee round (15 seconds), but each blast counts as one of the dragon's melee attacks. Bonuses (in addition to attribute bonuses): +1 attack/action per melee round, +3 on initiative, +2 on Perception Rolls, +2 to strike, +I to parry and dodge, +2 to pull punch, +1 to roll with impact, +4 to save vs Horror Factor, +2 to save vs psionics, mind control and possession, and +1 on all other saving throws. Damage: Varies with Supernatural P.S., but their retractable claws inflict an additional +2D6 M.D. The Cat's-Eye Hatchling's bite does 2D6 M.D. (no bonus for Supernatural P.S.). The prehensile tail can be used to strike at its enemies like a whip. The tail does the same Mega-Damage as a punch +1D6 additional M.D. Or the dragon may use its fire breath, magic, psionics or a handheld weapon. Magic: None to start. See Player Notes, above. Psionics: Minor Psychic: Select a total of six psychic powers from one of the following categories: Sensitive, Physical, or Healing. Super Psionic powers are not available. Select an additional two at fifth level and another two at tenth level. I.S.P.: 2D4x10, +2D4 per level of experience. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Dragon Category:Palladium